Nothing But a Dream
by Freedom s Fun
Summary: Ja'far would die for Sinbad, but now he's gone. Both he and what was once Sinbad meet for the last time. "Have you become the king you wanted to be?" One-shot
I don't own Magi or the characters~

 **~~o~~o~~o~~**

"I'll have to admit, out of everyone I trusted, out of all the people who's ever been close to me, you were the last person I expected to turn against me. Then again, maybe it was expected the most likely to be you, after all."

Sinbad walks up to his subordinate, his best, and looks at him with mock hurt.

"I swore loyalty to Sinbad. I've stayed with him for years, and I've seen him suffer and sacrifice to build Sindria. I'm afraid I don't have any relations to anyone named _David_."

Looking at his face is painful. Ja'far looks up, and sees nothing but the person Sinbad never wanted to be. Yet here the person is, with Sinbad's face on.

"I suppose you're right." He's a loose end gone stray. "You've worked under me for awhile, though." He doesn't need this puppet anymore. "I see that I should have gotten rid of you before... this."

Ja'far can see the way the face of the man he would die for twists into regret, as if thinking back to all the times he could have gotten rid of him already.

Ja'far knows he's going to die tonight. If he had a second chance, he'd do it all again.

"It's too bad, you had so much potential. You could've stayed by my side, I, Sinbad, as ruler, with my trusted right-hand-man. Until the end, wasn't it? I could have been Sinbad to you, the same facade that everyone else sees. As far as anyone knows, after all, you're just a trusted subordinate that betrayed the good old Sinbad that everyone loves. If things were to go wrong as well, it's Sinbad's face that will be known for all my wrongdoing, too. Not that it's happening, mind you."

He was planning to use his face until the end, he was going to make everyone think that Sinbad did it all. How did it ever end up like this? "Are you trying destroy my will?" Ja'far stands tall, as tall as he can in front of what remained of the man he trusted. "Break me before I die, make hatred the last thing I feel?"

David smirks, and Ja'far _hates_ it. "It was worth a shot." He brings his sword out, his favorite sword, the sword he used to conquer his first dungeon.

To Sinbad, David knew Ja'far was the closest. If he was anything tough like the king, he couldn't expect any less from Ja'far. It just made the protesting he heard in his head sound sweeter.

Ja'far closed his eyes as he saw a flash, and opened them when he felt a tingling feeling in his abdomen. He turns slightly to face Sinbad, sheathing his sword behind him.

"Do you remember... when I told you to build your dream... your country... with those dirty hands?"

Sinbad slowly turns to Ja'far, looking like he always did. Like he just saw him, like everything was normal and nothing was wrong at all.

Like Sinbad hadn't just stabbed his best friend.

"Ne, Sin"

He's on his knees now.

"Have you... reached your dream... yet...?"

Weariness makes him drop and lie on his side, blearily looking up at what he once knew as his closest friend. His king.

"Have you become... the king... you wanted t-to... to be?"

The man walks closer and closer to him, showing no remorse and no regret in his actions. He lifts his hand until his palm is pointed at the face of the fallen figure, tufts of flame already coming off.

"I'm sorry, but you've forgotten once again. _Sinbad isn't here anymore._ "

Ja'far doesn't make a single sound as he feels the searing heat across his skin, but David only hears screaming and begging in his head.

It felt great showing Sinbad brilliant sights, and the smile on Sinbad's face only grew when David felt another part of what was left of the body's original owner cracking, any sounds previously in his head gone without a trace.

Who knew everything would be so much more fun and easier when he'd done this?

 **~~o~~o~~o~~**

"GAH!"

Quickly sitting up, Sinbad looks around the area, only taking deep breathes when he knows he hadn't woken anyone up. Taking a quick glance at the resting body of Ja'far, which became a long-lasting stare, he pondered over his dream. Was it a vision of the future? It couldn't be, Sinbad would never hurt Ja'far, possessed or not. Besides, he had everyone with him, he knew they would never let him do such horrible things.

Before letting his mind dwell on it any longer or let the negative thoughts appear, he took off to take a shower and get ready for the day. The Sindria Company was going to be busy, having just successfully creating ties with Heliohapt.

He made sure not to let anyone notice, especially Ja'far, how troubled he fetl for the rest of the day. Sinbad hoped he would forget about the dream soon. He did.

 **~~o~~o~~o~~**

He was cursed now. Half-fallen. Everyone panicked, everyone was worried, especially his 'generals'. Especially Ja'far. He didn't really mind, though. Everyone was safe, and he did what he had to do. He should probably mention to Ja'far that he has a little voice talking to him in head now, and soon. It definitely wasn't natural, and Sinbad felt weird nostalgia. Like he knew the voice, or like he heard it's personality before, just using his own voice.

He couldn't help but tremble when the voice introduced itself as 'David'.

 **~~o~~o~~o~~**

 **~~o~~o~~o~~**

it probably wasn't as angst-y as I planned it to be. Oh well, no regrets! Hope you guys enjoyed it, bec I enjoy torturing my dear children(man I'm evil).


End file.
